Imperfect
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Claire Edwards has always been the good girl. Now in highschool,she begins to feel the pressures of fitting in. When she begins to take it too far,can anyone save her? KC/Claire
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect **

**KC/Claire**

**Warning:language,sexual situations,attempted rape**

**Chapter One**

Claire Edwards brushed a strand of light brown hair,that had escaped her tight ponytail,from her eyes and straightened up her white blouse.

Her friend,Alli Bhundari shook her head at her slowly. "I can't believe that you still insist on wearing that stupid school girl costume!" She said,leaning against her locker.

Claire looked at her. "It's NOT a costume it's an..." she started.

Alli waved a hand at her dismissiveley. "It's a costume. Your not in that Christian Girls School anymore."

Claire looked down at herself with a frown. "It isn't that bad. Besides,I don't want to look like something I'm not."

Alli laughed. "You don't have to look like something your not. You can still look like a good girl and not be wearing that. Listen,how about we go to the mall today? Sav will be at football practice and my parents will still be at work,we can take the bus."

Claire bit her bottom lip,ducking her head down. "But,it's a school day and what will I tell my mom and dad?"

"Just tell them the truth." Alli said simply. It was almost as if she was stating that the sky was blue or the grass was green.

Claire looked away for a moment. What could it hurt? "Okay." She said,giving in.

Alli smiled brightly and leaned in to give her a hug. "Great!! Lets meet up here at the end of the day." She said as they headed torwards the cafeteria.

They took a seat at their usual table with KC and Connor after getting their lunches. KC smiled at Claire as soon as she sat down. The four friends began talking about their classes.

"So,Claire. What are you doing after school today?" KC asked,turning his attention fully on her.

Claire smiled about to answer.

"We're going to the mall." Alli answered for her with a bright smile.

KC looked at her in a teasing way. "Your not scared you will get in trouble?" He joked softly. Giving her his sweet smile.

Claire blushed self conciously under his gaze.

At the end of the day Alli and Claire told Connor and KC goodbye and walked to The Dot,catching the bus that would take them to the mall.

**Next Up:Shopping and Claire show off her new look.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Two**

Claire sifted through the racks of clothing,waitig for Alli to come out of the dressing room. She looked at all the jeans and shirts,pulling out a beautiful rose pink silk blouse that tied in the back and a pair of black pants with a sparkly silver belt. The outfit was beautiful,it wasn't too low cut and it looked like something she would wear.

Just then,the curtain was pushed back and Alli stepped out wearing an aqua colored sweater with a sweetheart neckline,faded blue jeans and high heeled boots were on her feet. She smiled and walked over to Claire,gasping when she saw the outfit in her friend's hands. "You should try that on Claire!" She whispered,smiling hugely.

"You think?" Claire asked,biting her lip and staring down at the outfit she held in her arms.

Alli nodded. "That color would look amazing on you!" She said eagerly,pushing her friend torwards one of the dressing rooms,while going to the one beside it to change back into her clothes. When she stepped out,Claire was looking in the mirror,turning from side to side nervously.

"You look so awesome!" Alli squealed,clapping her hands together. And she really did,the outfit fit her like it was made for her,it wasn't tight nor baggy. It fit perfectly.

"I...I do??" Claire asked in amazement. Never had she thought that she could ever look awesome. Darcy was the one everyone considered pretty. She,on the other hand was always considered "the smart one". It felt good to be complimented.

Alli nodded.

The two girls ended up buying two more outfits,feeling accomplished with their purchases.

The next day,Claire walked into the bathroom where Darcy stood,applying her makeup. "Darc?" She asked hesitantly.

Darcy turned look at her sister. "Yeah Claire?"

Claire dropped her eyes to the tiled floor. "Could you help me put on some makeup?" She asked softly.

Darcy was stunned. Her sister always refused to wear makeup before,then again she had also refused to get out of her private school uniform and yet there she was,dressed like any other kid who went to Degrassi. She nodded and patted the closed toilet seat. "I'd love to." she said.

When Claire got to Degrassi,she saw KC standing at the lockers,getting his books out and waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hello KC!" She said brightly,pushing a strand of her carefully curled hair from her blue eyes.

KC looked at her and felt his jaw drop at the sight of his friend. Not only was she not wearing her school girl garb,she was also wearing makeup and her hair wasn't pulled back into a ponytail. "Wow,Claire you look...great." He said,staring at the floor in embarrassment as he felt a pink flush on his cheeks. Things were definatly turning out to be interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Three**

As soon as she entered her Calculus class with her new look,she could feel the eyes of boys staring at her appreciatively and she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. Ever since she could remember,her sister had always been the pretty one,the one who caught everyone's attention and everyone wanted to know. If felt good to finally be the one people liked and appreciated. It was as if she was finally being pulled out from her sister's shadow.

KC however,sat on the other side of the room watching as boys,boys who had never given Claire a first glance before today,crowding around her chair and giving her flirty smiles. It made him sick to his stomach. They were looking at his friend like she was a piece of meat. Claire seemed oblivious to it though,something that he was worried would get her in trouble.

Alli saw the glares KC was shooting at them and she smirked,scribbling on a piece of paper,"**You are_ so _blatantly jealous!"** and passing it up to him. She saw his brow furrow and his eyes narrow,pouting a bit,then write something before passing the note back to her sneakily. Taking the note,bangle bracelets clinking together,she unfolded it and read, "_Am Not!!" _she sighed,rolling her eyes up torwards the ceiling and shaking her dark head. Then she hid the note in her purse,not wanting to get caught with it. It was obvious that KC had feelings for Claire. She looked at her friend,smiling at how happy and confident her friend seemed now that she was out of her school uniform and in regular,teenage girl clothes. Her smile turned into a frown however,when she saw how the guys were leering at her. She swallowed hard and watched as Claire giggled at something one of the boys said and twirled a ringlet of hair around her slender finger. Alli knew that Claire wasn't quite an expert on boys and it worried her. Sure her friend enjoyed the attention they were giving her but she didn't think her friend knew what boys expected. After all, Claire hadn't even known what a vibrator was when they found one in Mr.Simpson's house. She bit her lip. Perhaps she should talk to her friend about that.

Claire was completely oblivious to the fact that KC and Claire were worried for her as she started on her work. To her,the day couldn't have turned out better. She finally figured out that she could still be herself and yet dress attractively.

A few hours later,in the cafeteria during her lunch period,Derek Haig,a senior and football player,someone who had been mean to her in the past,walked over to her table and began to talk to her. He even asked her to come to a party he was throwing,he tore of a piece of flyer paper from the billboard in the cafeteria,writing down his address and handing it to her. He gave her a wink and told her she could bring her friends if she desired to before he sauntered back over to his own lunch table.

KC was staring down at his food,poking at it but not really eating,a frowning tucking down the corners of his mouth. He wondered what exactly a senior was doing asking a freshman girl to a party that mostly seniors were going to. It couldn't be good,he suspected. After all,no other Freshman was cordially asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Four**

At the party,Claire felt uncomfortable,none of her friends had been able to come and everyone was at least two years older than her. She found a place to stand and a guy named Michael came up to her,handing her a drink,Michael and Derek were on either side of her,touching her arm,pushing her hair off her shoulder. She took another swallow of her soda. Suddenly,red cups full of an amber colored liquid were being passed around. Derek handed her one and she wrinkled her nose. It was beer. As she looked around the room,she saw everyone was drinking the alcohol and she swallowed hard. She really didn't WANT to drink it,but everyone else was doing it and she didn't want to be seen as a loser again. She took a small sip,trying not to cringe at the taste of it. How could anyone actually willingly drink this?

Derek took the cup from her once she was finished. He gave her a smile.

Michael smiled down at her as well,"Who knew a good little Christian girl would know how to drink?" He said teasingly,smirking.

She smiled back nervously. Michael had his arm around her shoulders,pratically melding her to him as he brought her to the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. With as close as he was holding her,she could feel just about every part of his body. She had never dealt with something like that before. She felt slightly awkward as she danced. Suddenly,Michael leaned down to press his lips to hers.

About an hour later,Alli heard her friend stumble into her room. Claire was staying at her house for the night and tomorrow,since it would be a Saturday,they planned on meeting Connor and KC at The Dot. Alli sat up in bed and turned on the light that was on her nightstand. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden lighting.

Claire looked up,startled when she saw Alli looking at her.

Alli looked at her friend closely. Claire's eyes were a bit glazed and her lipstick looked smudged. "Claire? Why did you get here so late?" She whispered softly. "You know we are supposed to meet Connor and KC at eight,at The Dot and it's already one in the morning."

Claire slipped on her cotton pajamas and slid under the blankets. "I didn't realize it was so late. I got a taxi to bring me here." She said.

Alli had just shut off her light when her eyes widened in realization. "Claire? Have you been drinking?" She asked in disbelief. She could smell the alcohol on her friend's breath and it suprised her. She hadn't thought her friend would drink.

Claire turned her back on her friend to hide her guilt,even though it was dark in the room and Alli couldn't see her face anyway. She didn't say anything,not even to answer her friend as she closed her eyes in exauhstion.

Alli glared at the back of her friend's head with worry and suspicion as she too fell back to sleep. She would question her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Five**

Claire awakened to a blinding headache. She let out a groan as she sat up. Alli was holding out a pink coffee cup torward her,filled to the brim with the black liquid.

"Here." Alli said handing the cup to her friend and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her long,black hair was wet from a shower and she was wearing a turqouise sweater and a pair of khakis.

Claire took the cup from her friend gratefully,cradling it in her hands. "Thanks." She whispered gruffly,taking a small sip and blanching at the taste. "What time is it?" She asked,clearing her throat.

Alli stood up. "It's 7:25. You should be getting in the shower,we have to head to The Dot soon." She tossed some clothes to her friend from the overnight bag that lay on the floor as well as a brush and a bag of makeup. She watched as her friend stood on wobbly legs,clutching her things to her as she walked into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom and shutting the door. She sighed as she dried her wet locks of hair with her blow dryer and pulled it into a messy ponytail as she waited on her friend.

When the two arrived at The Dot,Connor and KC were already sitting at a table talking to Spinner who stood next to the table.

Spinner greeted them with a smile and a "Hello" as soon as they sat down. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend's sister suspiciously. If he didn't know any better he would say that Claire was drunk. When he looked at KC and Connor,especially KC he saw worried looks on their faces. Shaking his head,he took their orders and headed to the counter,handing the paper with their orders to the cook. He kept a close eye on the foursomes table.

Alli bit her lip,wondering if now would be the time to bring up the party. She would have rather she and Claire been alone when she brought it up but she honestly wanted to know what had happened. She took a sip of her orange juice and asked casually, "So Claire,what happened at that party you went to last night?"

KC and Connor stopped what they were doing and watched Claire's face curiously.

Claire smiled uneasily. "Um..it was fun." She said lamely,stuffing a fork full of eggs in her mouth so that she couldn't speak.

Alli rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. "Just fun?" She said,giving her friend a look that seemed to penetrate her very soul.

Claire jumped to her feet in presumed anger,the sudden movement making her chair hit the floor loudly. "What the hell is this,an interrogation?!" She shrieked madly,rage filling her intelligent blue eyes as she clenched her fist to her sides and stomping out the door of the diner. She slammed the door so hard that the tables shook. Every customer in the room seemed startled by the sudden outburst of anger.

KC stood and ran outside after his friend not caring that the rain would soak through his clothing. He needed to know what was wrong with Claire.

Back in The Dot,Spinner walked over to the table and looked from Connor to Alli,then back to Alli. "Okay,what the **fuck **is going on with Claire?" He demanded to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Imperfect**

**Chapter 6**

Alli,Connor,and Spinner stared at the door that Claire had just run out from in stunned silence.

"Okay,what's wrong with Claire?" Spinner asked,taking a seat at the chair that KC had just departed from and staring into Alli's face firmly,knowing she would tell him if she felt pressured.

Alli swallowed hard,not really wanting to betray Claire's confidence but also wanting and desperately needing advice on how to help her friend. "Claire bought new clothes a couple of days ago. Yesterday,when she wore the new clothes to school,she got invited to a party by Derek. From what I understand,it was mostly seniors who went. I don't believe that there were any freshemen there besides her." She studied Spinner's facial expression slowly before she hesitantly continued,"She didn't come in until really early in the morning. Her lipstick was all smudged up and can swear that I smelled alcohol on her breath when she climbed into bed. I asked her about it and she just turned her back on me and wouldn't say anything to me."

Spinner looked at Alli with a troubled look in his eyes. "Claire has never struck me as the type of person to drink before." He said quietly pressing his clasped hands against his lips in thought.

Connor's eyes flitted down at the tabletop,uncomfortable with the foreboding silence. He hated it when things changed. Alli must've noticed his discomfort because she began to rub his back soothingly.

Alli shrugged her left shoulder helplessly and stared down at her twisting fingers sadly. "I never expected Claire to be the type of person to drink----or makeout with random guys either. I just....I feel worried for her. She seems to be losing herself or something. It's only been a few days but she seems like such a different person and I'm not too sure that I like it." She said with a shake of her head,dark hair falling into her equally dark eyes at the slight movement. She raised one small,slender hand and brushed the strands from her face softly. Her hand then fell back into her lap.

The three people sat at the table not speaking a single word,just staring off into nothing as they comtemplated how they could help their friend.

KC walked slowly,hesitantly over to where Claire sat on the bench just outside The Dot before he sat down next to her,glancing at her the entire time. It was hard to believe that this was the same Claire he had met two almost two months ago. The Claire he'd known had wore her private school uniform to Degrassi the first day. The Claire he knew had told him why she only hung out with certain people and why she dressed the way she did. The Claire he knew had brightly shining,child-like eyes. This Claire,however was a stranger. Everything was different about her. Different hair,different clothes,wearing makeup,the way she had behaved just moments earlier. Swallowing the lump in his throat he said in a deep,rough voice,"Claire?"

She turned torward him and he was surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck tightly,pratically clinging to him as she pressed her body even closer to his. KC was surprised at how she had melded herself to him. Claire was never this touchy. He could feel her soft,brown locks of curls tickle his nose and excite his senses at the fragrance of strawberries and cream. He closed his eyes slowly,hardly aware of it as his arms wrapped around hertrying to be comforting.

He was more than a little surprised when Claire pressed her lips to his in a rough kiss,straddling his lap as she carressed his face with one hand and with the other,trailed it down the front of his body. His eyes flew open wildly at what she was doing to him and he shoved her away,panting heavily. He crawled back to his side of the bench and just looked at her. At that moment he knew something was terribly,terribly wrong. Calming himself softly,he reached a shaking hand out and rested it on Claire's slender arm.

Claire looked at him with hard,cold eyes. Not even a little bit of the Claire KC he knew and loved shone through. This Claire was hungry for power,jaded,desperate. He wanted his friend back! He _needed_ her back and he'd get her back even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Seven**

A week had passed since KC and Claire had last talked. In that time,Claire had barely spoken to Connor nor Alli either. Alli wasn't stupid nor was she naive. She knew that something had happened between Claire and KC outside of The Dot a week ago,although KC wouldn't tell her what. Sighing,she glanced across the classroom to where Claire sat. She noticed that KC was staring at Claire with solemn eyes. He had been doing that alot lately.

"Miss Bhundari,would you like to tell the class what has you so distracted?" asked,giving her a stern look.

Alli looked at him and tried to smile. "No sir." She said softly,watching as the math teacher gave her another suspicious look before turning back to the board. When the bell rang,signaling the end of class,she stood up quickly,gathering up her belongings. She was intent on interrogating KC and Claire today.

"Could you stay behind Alli? I have something to talk to you about." Mr. Armstrong announced as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Sure" Alli mumbled with a reluctant sigh,knowing her interrogation would have to wait. She stepped up until she was a foot away from and sat down in a chair. "What did you need to talk to me about,sir?"

He gave his student an uneasy smile. "I have to ask you if there is anything I should know of,going on with Claire. I can't help but notice how strangely she has been acting as of late. And you two don't seem to be as close anymore. What happened to change that?" He asked of her,eyes looking straight into hers.

She looked down at her small feet almost immediatly,nibbling on her bottom lip. Finally,she turned her dark gaze onto her teacher. "Nothing is wrong . Claire and I---we just got in a normal fight between friends. It isn't anything you should worry about." She stated simply as she stood to her feet,running from the classroom before he could question her anymore. Once she was out in the hall,she closed her eyes and rested against her locker. She couldn't understand why she had lied to the teacher. He could've helped Claire.

--------

Meanwhile,in the lunchroom Claire was sitting between Derek and Michael,laughing and talking and flirting with all the guys there. The kind of power she seemed to now have over these boys was like an addiction,one she couldn't stop. For once,she was the girl people noticed and payed attention to---and she wasn't about to give that up.

-----

Across the room,KC was watching Claire closely,jealousy feeling him as he watched her kiss Derek and then Michael fiercly. He knew that his friend was in much deeper than he had originally thought,and for a brief moment he wondered if Claire had sex with Michael and Derek. He shook his head,erasing the thought from his mind. That wasn't any of his buisiness.

**Next chapter:Claire uses KC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Imperfect**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi or the song lyrics to Addicted**

**_I'm hooked on you_**

**_I need a fix _**

**_I can't take it_**

**_just one more hit_**

**_I promise I can deal with it_**

**_I'll handle it,quit it_**

**_just one more time_**

**_Then that's it_**

**_-Kelly Clarkson,Addicted_**

**Chapter Eight**

Claire sighed and entered the school library alone,sitting down at a table and taking out a book from her bag as she began to study.

KC walked into library quietly,stopping in his tracks when he saw Claire sitting at one of the tables with her Chemistry text book open before her. It was almost as if the girl he knew and cared for with all his heart was back,if it wasn't for the makeup,outfit and loose hair.

As if feeling his eyes on her,Claire gazed up at KC with curiousity shining clearly in her baby blues. "KC?" She said making her voice sound seductive. She gave him a flirty smile,one very much opposite of her.

He flushed red as he walked torward her nervously,sitting down when she motioned to the chair beside her.

"Where you looking for me KC?" She asked throatily,resting one of her hands on his thigh and moving it up slowly,smirking when his breathing turned shallow. She leaned in and pressed her lips and toungue against his neck,giggling breathlessly as she bit his neck roughly.

KC was frozen in place,shocked and scared by what was occuring. Certainly Claire wouldn't use him like this? Would she?

Apparently she would. She had suddenly unbuttoned his pants and pushed him back against his chair as she straddled his lap. At first,he tried to stop her. They were in a library and they weren't even a couple! They were friends! However,he gave up on his resistants and began to kiss Claire sweetly.

Claire wouldn't allow that,she pressed her lips to his more roughly and bit his lip,making him bleed a bit.

KC struggled underneath her when he realized just how disturbingly experienced Claire really was. "C-Claire." He whimpered,devoid of breath. "We really shouldn't--we shouldn't be doing this..."

Instead of listening to him,she wrapped her legs around his and threaded her fingers in her friend's hair. "Give me this,KC and I will stop everything I've been doing. I will stop hanging out with Derek and Michael and the rest of those boys you have seen me with. Just do this one _little_ thing for me KC and you will have YOUR Claire back." She told him,looking down at him as she pulled her sweater over her head and kissed him hungrily.

In the back of his subconcious mind KC knew that Claire was lying. That she was using him for her own sexual gratification. He knew she wasn't doing it because she loved him...and yet he forced himself to believe that Claire really,truly cared.

------

When it was over,Claire left abruptly after throwing on her clothing. She felt so dirty. She couldn't believe that she had used her friend like that. She didn't deserve his love or loyalty or even his friendship. She had destroyed all that when she did this.

---

Back in the library,KC had shakily redressed and fallen against a book shelf. Tears poured down his cheeks as he thought of what had happened. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be used like that.

**Next chapter:Secrets come out,fights happen,and help is offered.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Imperfect **

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey babe,what's wrong?" Derek asked,wrapping an arm around Claire's shoulders and kissing her lips.

"Nothing Derek." Claire stated dully,not even attempting to sound convincing. She was too upset about what she had done to KC. She still felt awful about it. What was happening to her? Why was she changing so much? Was she that addicted to how everyone noticed her and wanted her that she didn't care who she hurt? For the first time since her makeover,she began to regret everything. It was nice to have people want her,but it wasn't good when she didn't even like herself.

By now Derek was kissing her throat and his hand was pawing at her shirt,yet she hardly noticed. She knew that she had to find a way to make it up to KC. And she would. She just didn't know _how. _

_------_

KC was still in the library,his knees under his chin as tears poured down his tearstained cheeks. He knew his eyes were puffy from all the crying he had been doing. After Claire had left him,he hadn't had the energy to move even a little.

Suddenly,Peter Stone walked into the room. At first he didn't notice that anyone else was in the room. He had to stay and work on a project so that was pretty much the only thing on his mind. That was when he heard a shuddering breath from up against the bookshelves. He froze in his spot and his brows furrowed together. He knew that kid. He was Claire's friend. For a brief,shining moment he wondered why the boy seemed so heartbroken but then he recalled how much Claire Edwards had changed.

Slowly and hesitantly he walked over to the young teen and took a seat beside him. At first KC didn't seem to notice his companion so they both sat in silence for a few moments,then Peter took the chance and said,"What's wrong with you?"

KC looked at him,startled. "Huh?"

"I said,what's wrong with you?" He repeated the question,cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at the freshman.

The fourteen year old could only shrug helplessly and divert his eyes to the floor as a hand came up to shakily run through his messy hair.

Peter raised an eyebrow when he noticed a purplish marking on the base of the young man's pale throat. He let out a soft chuckle and pointed to it,flashing a brilliant white smirk. "Is that a hicky?" He asked,unable to control his laughter.

KC glared at him with his flashing green eyes. "It's not funny." He muttered in anger,trying to stand to his feet.

Peter looked at him in shock. "Whoa! KC...I was joking!" He said,putting his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." The skateboarder mumbled his eyes. "Things have been really confusing lately."

The blond smiled. "I can understand that." The smile then fell from his lips. "Does this have something to do with Claire?" He asked motioning to KC's neck.

KC began to breathe shallowly,feeling fresh tears begin to sting his green eyes.

That scared Peter. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy began to sob uncontrollably. "What happened with Claire KC?" He asked in a soft,gentle voice.

KC spewed forth everything that had occured in the library almost an hour ago to a stupified Peter. What he didn't know was that Alli and Connor had been looking for him---and had heard every word he had said.

------

Alli felt anger shoot through her. How could Claire_ do_ that? Unaware of Connor calling for her she threw open the door that led to the Media Immersion room that she knew her friend--or former friend was in and grabbed the girl by the delicate fabric of her sweater. "You **BITCH**!" She shrieked in a loud,throaty voice. She threw the girl against the wall with all the strength she could muster. Her _friend_ was NOT going to get away with this.

**Next Chapter:Claire and Alli argue,KC admits how much he cares for Claire and Claire and KC have a serious conversation about what happened.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Ten**

Connor watched in horror as Alli shoved Claire into a wall near a row of computers. He knew he should go get help from a passing student or teacher or find ,but he was struck motionless by the scene playing out before him. He had run into the classroom after Alli and was shocked by this whole thing.

"How could you Claire?! How could you do that to him?! He's supposed to be one of your friends and yet you did that?! Why Claire? WHY?? Why did you do that to KC??" Alli screeched as she held Claire's form still against the wall with an arm under her chest.

Claire looked into her friend's dark,angry eyes in surprise. How could she possibly know? Did KC tell her? "I don't know what you mean Alli." She lied nervously,eyes flitting away from the dark haired girl's look of anger guiltily.

Alli growled under her breath. "Oh really? So you _didn't_ use KC for sex?" She asked in disbelief that Claire thought she would believe her lie. "I _heard_ KC tell Peter what happened! He was crying for fuck's sake! KC doesn't cry! He was so broken hearted about what happened! And you wanna know why that is Claire? Do you?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "KC likes you Claire! He _really_ likes you. And what happened probably meant the world to him----until he realized that he was used of course. So how does _that_ make you feel Claire? HOW?"

Suddenly, and Sav,Alli's older hurried into the room. Sav grabbed ahold of his sister around the waist and pulled her away from Claire as stood in the middle of the two girls.

--------

Back in the library,KC and Peter were still sitting on the floor with their backs against the bookshelves. "I think---I think the main reason what Claire did hurts so bad is because I really care for her. It meant alot to me,I wanted her to like me so I made myself believe that I wasn't being used." KC laughed bitterly,shaking his head and looking at the older boy. "That's pretty pathetic,huh?"

Peter looked at the young man solemnly and shook his head. "No man. That's not pathetic at all. I mean...she broke your heart."

KC smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for listening to me talk. I--I mean,this isn't something I could talk about with Alli or Connor."

Peter smiled back and hit KC's shoulder lightly with his fist. "No problem. Look,it seems like Claire needs some help. If you can still be around her after what happened between you two,I suggest you try your best to give her all the help she needs." He said seriously,nodding his head empathetically.

"Of course I'll help her. I mean,I can't just abandon her. I was hurt by what happened and I wish that it had meant more to her but---I won't leave her because of it." KC told him.

Peter gave him a small smile. "Good." And he meant it. He really,truly hoped that everything would work itself out.

-------

In the Media Immersion room,Alli had finally calmed down enough to be let go. She collapsed into a chair immediatly,her breathing heavy. Claire was still against the wall,breathing deeply as well. Her hair was mussed up in the scuttle and her clothing was crinkled.

"Sav,could you please take Alli to the principal's office?" asked.

Sav nodded and grabbed his sister by the arm. "Sure he said,dragging his sister from the room gently.

Then turned to look at Connor. "And Connor,could you please leave the room for a moment? I need to talk to Claire for a second,alone." He said,watching as his godson nodded and exited the room to stand in the hall. "Now could you tell me why Alli attacked you like that? I heard KC being mentioned. What happened?"

She lowered her eyes in shame,then looked at him. "Believe me ,you **_don't_** want to know." And with those final words,she left the room.

--------

As Claire was walking down the hall,she looked back torwards the library where that particular event had occured. KC was still in there,talking with Peter. Gathering up her courage,she opened the library door and stepped inside. She saw Peter look at her curiously,whisper something to KC and walk past her without a word. She watched as her sister's former boyfriend left the room before turning back to KC. She fidgeted nervously,plastering a smile onto her face. "Um...Hi." She said.

KC just looked at her blankly before nodding to her. Claire went over to sit beside him. Things were awkward between them now. The two teens looked straight ahead,away from one another.

"So---I suppose we should talk about...about what happened." Claire said reluctantly,swallowing the lump that was stuck in her throat.

**Next Chapter:KC and Claire have an awkward conversation,when help is offered,will Claire take it? And what will Derek and Michael try to do to Claire when she won't talk to them?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Imperfect**

**Chapter 11**

"You really hurt me Claire. I--I never thought that you would do something like that to me. I never thought--you'd use me that way." KC told her softly.

Claire looked down guiltily,letting her long hair frame her face like a curtain. "I know KC. And I am _so_ sorry! I understand if you hate me for it. I hate myself right now. Your my best friend and I took advantage of your kindness,your friendship."

He shook his head,lips trembling as he lifted a hand to hesitantly touch her hair. "I don't hate you Claire. I could never hate you."

She looked at him in disbelief,mascara tracks streaming down her face . "You don't? But KC---I took advantage of you! I used you for my own sexual gratification! You should hate me!" She told him. She could not understand it. How could he so easily forgive her? Shouldn't he be yelling or screaming or throwing things?

"I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt. And I'm not saying that it's forgotten. I just----I care for you too much to hate you even a little." KC told her shyly.

"But---I hate me. I hate what I have become. The popularity and the attention aren't worth losing myself over. It isn't worth hurting my friends." Claire told him,gathering her hair in her hands and tying it into a ponytail with a pink scrunchie.

"But you can change back. What you've done doesn't have to define you." He told her,getting a bottle of water from his backpack,pulling a button shirt out as well and pouring some of the water on it. He took Claire's face in his hands and began to lightly wipe away the mascara streaks from his friends face.

Claire was in awe of how wonderful her friend really was. "Um---we should probably be getting home." She said,swallowing the lump in her throat. 'Darn.' She thought to herself. She was sure if they were here even a moment longer she would be tempted to jump his bones again.

"Right!" KC stuttered in a high voice as he stood up and held out a hand to Claire to help her off of the floor.

She smiled and took his hand. "Hey,KC?" She began,looking down at the floor and fiddling with her backpack strap.

"Hmm?" He mumbled,looking down at her.

"Do--do you really believe that I can go back to the way I was? Before---before um..." Claire blushed and motioned between them.

KC met her eyes and nodded empathetically. "I do Claire. I really do." He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss into the palm.

Claire could feel tingles shoot up her body at how gentle he was being. He was amazingly perfect.

--------

Instead of going home,however Claire Edwards went to The Dot. She headed to the bathroom without a thought in the world,until she felt someone grab ahold of her shoulder roughly and shove her into the Ladies' Room door. The door knob poked her in the side and she was sure it would leave a mark. She looked up at her attacker and saw Michael and Derek standing infront of her.

Derek was glaring at her and he was holding onto her arms tightly. "You've been a bad little girl Claire." He breathed,squeezing her arms even tighter in a vice like grip and making her whimper in pain.

"Derek,please let go your hurting me!" She begged raggedly,pleading with sad eyes.

Michael smirked at her. "And tell us,why should we let you go Claire? Your our property. You belong to us! And imagine our surprise when we walk by the library and see you in there fucking KC's brains out." He said in her ear as Derek twisted her arm behind her back.

"Perhaps we should teach you a lesson." Derek said in a evilly,hands going to the buttons of his jeans.

That was when a voice shouted at them,"What the hell do you think your doing?"

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter:Claire is saved,but by who? (who do you guys think should be the one who stops Derek and Michael? Jay? Holly J? Spinner? Jane? Danny? Someone else?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Twelve**

Claire turned her head ever so slightly to see who her savior was. Holly J and Spinner stood there with looks of shock,horror,and disgust clear on their faces. Derek and Michael released her from their grasp and smirked at Spinner,who took a step torward them,clenchng his fist.

Holly J took the moment to go to Claire's side,putting a soothing arm around the girl's now quaking shoulders. She urged the younger girl to walk with her to the counter so Spinner could deal with those perverts alone. Letting Claire sit down,she went behind the counter and poured herself and Claire a cup of hot cocoa. Then,she walked over to the phone on the wall and asked,"Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" She asked,hand moving torwards the phone.

Claire shook her head wildly,eyes huge. "No." She said quickly. "My parents---I don't want to worry them."

Holly J looked torward where Spinner stood with those two creeps. "Looks like they have a right to be worried." She commented,looking Claire in the eye once more.

Claire lowered her lashes and looked at the table before raising them. "Look,please don't call them. They don't know about Michael or Derek and I---don't want to disappoint them."

Holly J sighed and then went to check on Spinner. She found him standing over Derek,who lay on the floor clutching his side with a heavily bleeding nose. Scrunching up her nose in disgust,she grabbed Spinner by the elbow,kicked Derek in the stomach on her way and pulled Spinner into the Ladies' restroom to talk to him privately. "Spinner?" She asked,worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Um...Claire doesn't want me to call her parents for her." She said quietly,worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "I think they should know that she was attacked and she told me she doesn't want to worry him. I can't understand why though. _They _attacked _her._ She wasn't at fault."

Spinner sighed. "Holly J,there is so much more to all this than you know."

"Well what Spinner? What is there that I don't know?" Holly J demanded,frowning at him,brows furrowing and arms crossing over her chest.

"Look...all I know is what Alli,Claire's friend told me that Claire changed her appearance,went to a party and came back to Alli's place smelling like beer. Then,I talked to Derek and Bruce and they told me that Claire was a little whore." He said,awaiting Holly J's reaction which he knew was sure to come.

"What?! Why would they call her that? Why were they so willing to hurt her?" She hissed.

"Look...supposedly Claire has been.....dating them. Anyway earlier today,they passed the library,looking for her and found her straddling her friend,KC in a chair. They were----" Spinner motioned with his hands,not able to use those words concerning his ex girlfriend's sister.

Holly J's mouth fell open in shock and a hand gravitated to her face to stifle a gasp. "What?"

--------

Meanwhile,Alli walked into the front entrance of The Dot,stopping in her tracks when she saw Claire sitting at the counter. Gritting her teeth together in annoyance. She started to walk past the counter but was stopped in her tracks when Claire yelled out,"Alli!" and grabbed her by the arm.

She whirled around to face her.

Claire was looking at her with embarrassement in her blue eyes. "I um...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Alli looked away. "It isn't **_me _**you should be apologizing to." She told her,unaccepting of her apology.

"I already apologized to KC. He forgave me and said I could change back. He said what I did didn't have to define me." Clair said quietly.

Alli opened her mouth to speak. "You need help Claire." And with that she walked of briskly,hair flying behind her like a banner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Claire stared at the calendar that hung on her bedroom wall from her spot on her neatly made bed. She hugged a pillow to her body softly as she took a few shaky breaths. This couldn't be happening to her. She'd just begun to get her life back on track again and yet,in this instant,it might be torn apart once again.

But it _was_ very much possible. There was no denying that dreaded fact. She was late for her monthly period. She should've gotten it a few days ago and yet she had not. It had been almost four weeks since she had sex with KC. She groaned as her fingers clung to the pillow in her arms,hard. She needed someone to talk to about this! She wished that Alli wasn't still so angry with her,although she understood it. Darcy was in Kenya so she couldn't talk to her in person. Slowly,Claire stood to her feet,letting the pillow fall on the floor. She lifted a hand to brush her hair,messy from sleep,out of her face. She needed a shower and she needed to see KC. She needed to talk to him.

---------

KC was sitting in his pajamas on the sofa with his hair standing on end,watching Saturday morning cartoons. He had a box of peanut butter cookies sitting on the coffee table that his bare feet rested on as well as a can of Root Beer. His parents weren't home---it was their Anniversary and they had assumed that he was old enough to stay at home by himself. There was suddenly a knock on the door and for a moment,he wondered who it could be. He stood up and walked to the door,peeking out the window at top. He was suprised to see Claire standing there,waiting patiently.

He ran a nervous hand through his mess of hair,trying desperately to make it lay neatly ontop his head. Then his hand went to the knob on the door and opened it slowly. He gave Claire a shy smile that lit his green eyes up. "Claire! W--What are you doing here?" KC asked,nervousness showing. Things had been awkward between them since that day in the library a few weeks ago when their friendship took the most unexpected of turns.

Claire gave him a small,tight smile feeling as though she might cry but she kept her emotions in check. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She told him,stepping inside the house with her head lowered in shame.

KC looked at her with concern and took her forearm in his hand with a nod,leading her over to the sofa.

She took a seat and glanced at the television. It was on Nickelodeon and in that moment,Claire realized how innocent her friend truly was. If she was pregnant,what would that do to him? She didn't want to ruin his life with her stupidity. She began to choke as her sobs got stuck in her throat.

He looked at her with his startled gaze. His hand shook as the cookie dropped from his had,back onto the coffee table. Slowly,he touched her shoulder as if to sooth her,although he had next to no idea what was wrong. "Claire?" He inquired gently,swallowing hard. "Wh---why are you crying? Your beginning to freak me out."

Claire breathed in deep,trying with desperation to calm herself. It didn't work,because she began to sob harder. She could feel KC's arms wrap around her and pull her into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles until she calmed down a little more.

She pulled away,wiping her wet,teary blue eyes beneath her glasses with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She muttered to him,clinging to his shirt and staring up at him pleadingly. Her bottom lip trembled with the emotion that she was showing. "I'm sorry for ruining your life. I'm sorry I used you for sex! I know that I pratically _raped_ you!"

KC's mouth fell open and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He leaned as far away from her as he could on the small couch and stared at her tearstained face. They hadn't talked about that moment in time in _weeks_. What all of a sudden brought it on again? "I'm not understanding Claire. We haven't really talked about what happened between us,though I can assure you that you didn't rape me. What has brought this on again?"

Claire lowered her head so he couldn't see the shame and horror written in her face,then in the quietest of whispers she said,"I think I might be pregnant."

**Next Chapter:Pregnancy test and renewed friendships......**


	14. Chapter 14

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Wha?" KC managed to get out. "You've got to be joking."

One look into her tell all eyes,and he could see that the words that she was saying were the truth. He swallowed hard. "Um...are you---did you take a test?" He asked her,cheeks flaming red hot.

Claire shook her head,tears flinging of her cheeks and dripping down her chin. "No. I just....I just realized that today,I hadn't had my period yet and I felt like I had to talk to someone about it." She told him,eyes gleaming up at him wetly.

KC sighed heavily then took to staring at his hands. He knew that if Claire _were_ pregnant,as she seemed to believe---it did not mean that **_he_** was the baby's father. He knew that Claire had been "involved" with both Michael and Derek,although he didn't exactly know how far her relationship with those two had gone. He licked his lips to wet them,feeling beyond nervous and quite shaken. "Claire? Um....how far, exactly did you go with Derek and Michael?"

Claire froze. She squeezed her eyes shut. '_Why did he have to ask **THAT** question?'_ She wondered for a moment. Finally,she answered. "I...I didn't---have...intercourse with them. I mean...I did other things. Oral sex,fondling,stroking,dry humping. I let them use their fingers to um--. But----I never went all the way with either of them." She was flushed as red as a tomato by the time she got the last word out. 'God this was all kinds of embarrassing.' She thought silently,her eyes focusing unseeingly on the television.

His mouth fell open slowly and his eyes went as wide as half dollars. "You mean----you mean that you were a virgin when we made lo--- I mean...had sex?"

She caught his slip up easily,but didn't say anything. She didn't deserve him. She nodded shortly,just the slightest movement of her head.

KC didn't say anything. He just seemed frozen in his spot on the couch. He blinked a couple of times,sure that he was dreaming. This couldn't be real.

Claire sighed,staring at her hands which clenched her knees for a very brief moment,before she stood to her feet shakily. "Look,I--I'm going to go get a test and take it. I'll leave you alone so you can....process the news clearly. And,I know that I have already told you this----but I truly _am _sorry for _everything._" With that,she leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head,lingering beside him for a moment before high-tailing it out the door.

-----

She arrived at the pharmacy in the mall around an hour later. She was looking at all the different types and brands of pregnancy test,wondering which would be the best and give her the best results.

"What are you doing?" A familar voice asked behind her.

Claire whirled around and came face to face with Alli. "Nothing!" Claire lied,trying to hide the box in her hands behind her back.

Alli was quicker though,as she grabbed the box from Claire at a lightning speed. Her eyes narrowed and a shocked gasp escaped her lips. Finally,she lifted her eyes and studied Claire as carefully as she could. "A pregnancy test?" She uttered out in disbelief,shaking her head ever so lightly. "Your pregnant?" She asked loudly,beginning to gather attention from the other customers in the store.

Claire grabbed Alli by the arm quickly,looking around the store for a second before dragging the girl to the Women's Restroom. "I'm not sure yet if I'm pregnant or not Alli."

"Well do you know who the father is? If you do happen to be pregnant,I mean?" Alli asked her,looking into her eyes.

"There's only one possible father Alli and that's KC. And I've told him so already." Claire bit back,anger overwhelming her.

"Can you blame me for asking Claire?" Alli asked dryly,leaning against a and staring up at the ceiling. "You were with both Derek and Michael."

"But---I never went all the way with them. I've already told KC that when I went to his house and said that there was a chance that I could be pregnant." Claire told her quietly. "Look...Alli,I don't blame you for being mad at me for what happened with KC but I wish that we were still friends. I've missed having you in my life." She stated,unsure.

Alli's eyes softened at Claire's words. "I've missed our friendship too,Claire." She said,feeling as though she might cry. Tears were stinging at her eye ducts.

Claire let out a small,strangled laugh before throwing her arms around Alli in a hug. Alli hugged her back softly before pulling away.

"So.....I'm thinking that your going to need some moral support if you have to find out if your pregnant. How about you get a test and I'll get some snack food for us,then we can stop at the video store and rent a movie and go to my house and you can take the test there?" Alli asked,showing off a white smile.

**Next Chapter:Pregnant? Or Not? Darcy is back,sisterly talks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Imperfect**

**Chapter 15**

Alli sat on the edge of the tub,awaiting the results of her friend's pregnancy test. Claire was sitting,indian style on the floor with her back leaning against the commode.

"How many more minutes?" Claire asked weakly,turning her head to gaze at Alli.

"About one minute." Alli stated solemnly,staring at the silver watch that she wore on her dainty wrist,a Christmas present from her brother.

Claire sighed deeply and breathed in. "It seems like we've been waiting for the results for _hours!_" She whispered,fingers playing with the hem of her button down shirt.

Alli looked at Claire sympathetically. She felt bad for her friend and the trouble she had gotten herself in by making a mistake. "The test results should be done now." She commented lightly,watching as Claire reached up to grab the test off of the bathroom counter with fear clearly showing in her blue eyes.

The light haired girl held the test in a shaky hand between two of her fingers. She held the dreaded stick flat in the palm of her other hand and stared at the results intently. Then,she grabbed the empty box from the trash and stood to sit on the tub,next to Alli. "Two pink lines..." She murmured,squinting as she looked at the box which she held in her other hand. "No..." She said in a low wail,falling to the floor,gripping the edge of the tub with the hand that held the test,limply.

Alli immediatly fell to her knees beside her friend and embraced her in a tight hug,resting her head against Claire's. "Oh,Claire...I can't believe your actually **_pregnant._** I knew that it was a possibility,after all that is why you took this test,it just seems so crazy! I mean you and KC aren't quite fifteen yet. What are you gonna do? How will you tell your parents?" She asked softly,voice filled with questions that Claire didn't know all the answers to quite yet.

"I'll need to tell KC....but I don't feel like doing that quite yet. I think I'll wait until morning when I have a clear head and have had time to process all of this." Claire said,looking at her friend and shaking her head,it was clear that the girl was rather stressed out. "Anyway,I should probably get going. Darcy should be getting home late tonight and I'd like to see my sister. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Wirh that,she dusted off her pants and walked out of the bathroom,shoving the stick and the box in the back pockets of her jeans along the way.

Alli nodded and gave the girl a strained smile and a tiny wave. This was difficult to deal with,and she wasn't even the one who was pregnant.

----------

Claire's mother and father had went to pick up Darcy from the airport an hour ago,without her. They'd wanted her to get some rest since tomorrow was church but Claire found that she couldn't sleep. Her hands drifted unwillingly down to her stomach,touching it lightly. It was of course too early for the obvious signs of her pregnancy. She had yet to tell her mother and father her news. She was trying her best to get up the courage to do so.

She was the "smart" daughter. The one who was without a doubt,supposed to know better. She let a sob escape her pursed lips. She could hardly be considered smart now!

That was when she heard the bedroom door open and turned to see,Darcy step into the room,a little bit tanner and her hair sun-kissed. She wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt about some rock band.

"Claire!" Darcy shrieked,smiling a bright smile and rushing to the bed to wrap her little sister in a warm hug. 'How she had missed her sister!' She thought as she took a seat next to her unusually quiet sister. The smile fell from her lips. Something was obviously wrong. "Claire? Are you feeling okay? Why are you so quiet?" She asked,staring at her with concern in her brown eyes.

"I did something bad Darcy,and now I have to deal with the consequences. And----I don't know how to tell mom and dad." Claire whimpered out,trembling slightly.

Darcy frowned and looked at her sister's profile intently. "What has happened since I have been gone Claire?" She asked,waiting for the answer.

"I'm----I'm pregnant." Claire said,struggling a little.

Darcy let out a shocked gasp,and put a hand over her mouth. Was this a joke? If it was,it was a horrible one. How could her sister be,_pregnant_? "Um....how----are you sure? Who's the father? I didn't even know that you'd had sex! You never said a word in your emails and letters!" She said,shooting questions from her mouth quickly.

Claire groaned and hung her head in shame,knowing that she had so much that she had to explain.

**Next Chapter:Claire explains,KC learns and the parents are informed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Yes Darc. I am positive that I am pregnant. I got one of those pee-on-a-stick pregnancy test at the pharmacy in the mall,earlier today. I took it at Alli's." She told her sister,bending at the waist to grab her abandoned pants from the floor. She reached into the back pocket of the jeans and pulled out a slim,white stick and handing it to Darcy carefully.

Darcy took it in gentle hands and stared at it in shock. Claire had been telling the truth! She hadn't been joking. Darcy dropped her hand into her lap and turned sideways so that she faced Claire. "When did this happen?" She asked increducously.

Claire cast her eyes over the girl sitting beside her. "I realized that I had missed my period earlier today. I already told KC that there was a chance possibility." She stated brokenly,lowering her lashes.

Darcy didn't say a word about KC being the father. Instead she asked with intensity in her warm brown irises, "Have you figured out how--or _when_----you are gonna tell mom and dad the news?" She asked curiously,leaning her elbow on her knees.

Claire shrugged helplessly,chewing on her ponytailed hair. "To be perfectly honest,I haven't even thought it all the way through yet." She told her sister with dread in her voice.

"Well why haven't you?" Darcy inquired gently. "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. I mean,you're going to be gaining weight as the months pass. Have you atleast decided what you are going to do? I know you won't get abortion. You are against killing an innocent life."

Claire nibbled on her lower lip,softly stroking her stomach with her left hand. Her right hand gribbed the comforter on her bed until her knuckles turned white. "That's a decision that KC and I need to make together,he's part of this baby too and I guess he will need to be part of whatever choice I make concerning the child in question." She declared. With that she laid back on her bed,eyes drifting shut as her head hit the soft,downy pillow. "Mmm...tired." She mumbled,yawning ever so slightly,exhaustion overtaking her. She felt Darcy stand up and turn of the light.

She snuggled deeper into the covers,slowly falling asleep. She was awakened by the sound of the running shower and carefully climbed from her warm bed and to her closet,pulling out a green dress with a lacy trim and her black pantyhose and silver flats. She fell against the dresser suddenly,feeling a little sick to her stomach,raising her knees to her chin she rested her head on them and groaned. She knew that this was the very first bout of morning sickness and would be having many more.

After church,Claire had hurriedly eaten lunch with her family and then had went to KC's. She found herself sitting on the couch with him once more. Just like yesterday and today was just as serious,if not more.

"So...." KC said,trailing off for a moment. "I---I guess that you know whether or not your,you know?" His eyes flitted to her stomach intensly.

She sighed and kicked off her shoes. "I did." She told him quietly.

"And what's the verdict?" He asked of her,staring at her.

Claire swallowed hard. "I---I am pregnant." She confessed,brushing back a strand of loose hair.

KC swallowed hard and looked at the wall with wide eyes. "We're parents." He mumbled,as if willing himself to believe it. Finally,he looked at her again,right in the eye. "I want to help you tell your parents."

Her eyes widened. '"What???" She shrieked loudly. Did he have a death wish?

"I'm responsible for this too,no matter what you say. I wanted it too Claire." He told her with determination. He turned red as he recalled that moment in the library all those weeks ago.

She blushed alittle as well before agreeing with him silently. The two then headed back to the Edward's residence to inform her parental units.

----

You are _what??" _Her mother yelled in anger and disappointment as her daughter's admittance rang through her head.

"Mom....it was an accident and...." Claire said urgently.

"A accident?" She snorted. "Darcy didn't make those kinds of mistakes. Nor did I when I was your age. Good Christian girls wait for sex until they are married."

Claire felt tears well her eyes. Why couldn't her mother realize that she wasn't her sister and she most certainly wasn't her mother?

Darcy seemed to realize how upset her sister was and she quickly went to her aid. "You expect us to be perfect mom. You and daddy can't do that to us. The more you do,the more we want to do stuff you don't like."

Their mother glared coldly first at Darcy then at KC and Claire who were wrapped in one another's arms. "This isn't a game Darcy. I don't think you fully understand the consequences your sister and her friend have to face." She said. Her husband didn't say a word. He just turned and walked out the door so he could get to work.

**Next Chapter:Check ups,telling KC's parents,boyfriend/girlfriend**


	17. Chapter 17

**Imperfect**

**A/N: Little FYI,KC's full name in this fic is Kevin Chase Guthrie.**

**Chapter 17**

"Your right mom." Claire interrupted her mother's tirade in a soft voice,one that everyone in the room had to strain to hear. "I _do_ have to deal with the consequences of my actions. I'm---I'm not a good Christian girl. I know that now."

KC felt his heart ache at Claire's words. He felt a resentment torwards Mrs Edwards because of how she was making Claire feel about herself. It wasn't just Claire's fault. He'd had a part in all of this as well. It wasn't fair that only Claire was getting blamed. He'd wanted her. He hadn't stopped her.

Her mother groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead as if warding off a nuisance of a headache. The simple gesture illustrated exactly how stressed the whole situation was making her.

Darcy looked at her sister with worry clearly written on her face. She knew that her sister getting stressed out like this wouldn't be good for her health or her baby's. "Mom,could you please stop? It wouldn't be good if Claire got stressed. I know your mad,but you can't just go off the cuff." She told her mother matter-of-factly.

Sighing,their mother nodded. "How did it happen? Where did it happen?" She inquired. She hadn't known a thing about it. She hadn't known her daughter was involved with anyone. Least of all,she did not understand how her daughter had kept it hidden when usually she told her everything.

---------

The next issue Claire and KC were faced with,was telling his parents. The prospect made Claire nervous. She had only met Travis and Fiona Guthrie once before and had really liked them. She didn't want them to end up hating her for this.

They,for the third time that week,sat together on the couch. This time sitting much closer with their hands and fingers laced together as if to draw strength from one another.

Fiona and Travis stood infront of them,staring. They had just gotten back from their Anniversary trip and had been hoping that they would be able to rest. That was when their son and his friend,Claire Edwards who they'd only met once,but seemed like a sweet girl---bound through the door. The kids sat on the couch now looking nervous and much older than the fourteen year old teens that they were.

"Sweetie,what's wrong?" Fiona asked her son,eyes full of worry as she touched her son's cheek. She had never seen her baby boy like this before.

KC looked up at his mom,meeting her green eyes which matched his perfectly. "Mom,dad-----Claire is---well she is pregnant. She's pregnant by....me." He began to cry suddenly as he choked out the words. He was terrified. It was as if he finally comprehended what was happening.

Fiona stopped,hand staying still on KC's face. "Kevin Chase Guthrie! This had better be a joke young man! What have we told you about being responsible?" She demanded sternly.

Travis put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. He knew he had to be a grown up about this and behave rationally. "How did it happen,son? You told your mother and I that you and Claire were only friends."

In a meek voice KC said,"We **_are_** just friends."

"It wasn't KC's fault, Mr Guthrie!" Claire burst in before beginning to explain how the events had occured.

Travis' mouth fell open as he stared in shock at his son,unsure of what to say. All he could think was,"How could this happen?' How could his child be having a child of his own?

--------

It had been a few weeks since KC and Claire had told their parents the news. Both sets of parents---after overcoming shock had been helping the kids as best as they could. Alli and Darcy were a big help as well,reminding Claire to take her pre-natal vitamins and giving her books on pregnancy and what she could expect--they had been a godsend.

"Your baby seems fine." Dr Natalie David said as she looked at a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Your next checkup should be next week. I may be able to see if your child is a boy or a girl. Remember to take your vitamins everyday." With that she walked out of the room to see the next patient.

Claire jumped down from the hospital bed and began to remove her hospital gown. KC flushed in embarrassement and looked away.

"Thank you for coming with me KC." Claire said as she put on her t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

KC patted her back softly and breathed in the scent of her hair. He had no idea what made him say it,but he did. "Claire? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She pulled back in shock and stared into his eyes,gripping his shoulders.

**Next Chapter: What will the answer be? What will the sex of the baby be?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Claire stared up at KC with her arms around him,still. She was so very unsure of what to do or say. After everything that had happened,KC wanted her to be his? She swallowed and let her hands slide away from his shoulders to fall limply at her sides. "What did you just say?" She asked. She must've heard him wrong. There was no way he could want her after she had hurt him so badly.

He stared down at the floor between their close bodies and in a very strained whisper said,"I asked if you would be my girlfriend.

Claire's breath was taken away by the sincerity KC's voice held.

"KC--I'd love to be your girlfriend." She touched his cheek with just the tips of her fingers and he closed his eyes at the light carress. "But why would you even _want_ to give me a chance after everything that I have done?" She felt her throat constrict from her tears as she stared up at him with questioning,glistening eyes.

KC sighed. It was obvious that she was having a hard time forgiving herself for hurting him. "I told you before,Claire. I _**was**_ hurt by what you did. I won't lie and tell you otherwise. But if I hadn't wanted you---I would've stopped you,pushed you away---but I didn't. Did I?"

She turned away. "I'm not perfect." She told him sadly.

KC placed his hands on her shoulders and whipped her around so that she faced him once again. "No one is perfect. We all mess up,make mistakes. Everyone has flaws. But we learn from them and we get better." He told her,tipping her chin and lowering his head to kiss her lips.

A few seconds later and she responded to the sweet kiss just as gently. Pulling away she smiled,tears of happiness shining in her eyes this time. "I would love to be your girlfriend,KC." She whispered shyly.

-------

"So what are you two planning on doing when the baby is born?" Connor asked Claire and KC later that day. Alli perked up at Connor's question. She wanted to know just what her friends would do as well.

Claire snuggled further into KC's arms and leaned her head back on his shoulder and laying her hand over his against her tummy. "I'm not sure. I mean,KC and I know that we can't take care of a child as young as we are but at the same time...I don't want to just abandon him or her. If we put our child up for adoption,I want to know that they will be loved and cared for." She said softly.

"You know,there is this site for adoptions. It tells how you can have an open adoption. You get to know the parents to see if you think they will be a good match. When the baby is born,you have the option of being able to see the baby and watching it grow up---still being in their life even if you can't be the ones who take care of them." Alli told them helpfully.

"I like that idea." KC murmured into Claire's hair.

Suddenly,Darcy walked into the Edward's living room. "Hey guys,mom says that dinner is ready." She told them. Connor and Alli stood up and raced to the kitchen quickly. KC could tell that Darcy wanted to talk to Claire so he helped helped his girlfriend up,placed a gentle kiss on her lips,smiled at Darcy as he passed her,and then went to the kitchen.

Darcy smiled at her sister. "You two are cute together." She commented.

Claire smiled. "Thanks. I really like him. He gets me." She told her sister as she touched her stomach. She had been doing that alot lately since she had figured out that she was pregnant. "And the fact that he wants me after I was such a----bitch....he's amazing."

Darcy let out a breath and crossed her arms protectively under her chest. "I'm jealous of you,Claire." At her sister's look of surprise and shock she continued,"You have someone who really cares for you. Who is there for you,through everything. Your first time was with someone who you really care about and who cares about you. When I was....attacked a year ago,I just....I didn't really have any of that. I mean,I had Manny but she didn't understand as much as she tried and Peter...well he didn't like how I acted at one point,although he did start to help me. But the worst part is---when I lost my virginity,it was to someone I didn't know. Someone that I never saw the face of. It wasn't what I wanted."

Claire felt tears sting at her eyes like they had earlier today. She threw her arms around her sister in a tight hug. Her sister hugged her back just as tightly. "And to think,I used to be jealous of you." She murmured with a sad little laugh.

------

It was now the week that Claire and KC would find out the sex of their baby. For the past week,they had been looking into open adoption,trying to find a suitable couple and they had come up with a few choices.

Dr Natalie once again smiled at them and looked at the little fussy black and white picture on the screen. A small frown straightened out her lips as she concentrated.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked fearfully,reaching for KC's hand and gripping it hard,making him wince a little.

Darcy,their parents,and the Guthrie's stepped closer to the bed that Claire occupied.

Natalie turned and smiled at the family. "There's nothing...wrong. There is just one more baby than I expected."

"But...how is that possible? Last time you only saw one baby."

"Sometimes the babies can hide,when we do a sonagram. That is what your little girl did." Natalie told them all.

"A girl?" Darcy said as she rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Dr Natalie nodded. "And the other one is a boy."


	19. Chapter 19

**Imperfect**

**Chapter 19**

KC smiled. He and Claire were having _twins! _A boy and a girl,to be more specific. Then he frowned. But he and Claire wouldn't be the parents. At least not that their children knew.

Claire looked at KC and cleaned the ultrasound goo from her belly before pulling her shirt down to cover up. Then,her right arm slid around her boyfriend's waist and her head fell back to lay on his broad shoulder. Although he was silent,she knew what he was thinking about. Although they both knew that they were doing the right,responsible thing---the thing that was best,it was still hard to know that you would soon be giving up someone that you already dearly loved.

"Look,mom,dad,Fiona,Travis. How about you all go on to the new italian restuarant? I can take Claire and KC home." Darcy said to them.

Mr and Mrs. Guthrie and the Edwards looked at their kids for a moment before kissing them goodbye. They trusted Darcy to bring Claire and KC home in time for school the next morning. The last day before Spring Break began.

Claire smiled at Darcy and muttered a thank you when her sister nodded and stepped out of the room with the doctor to give them a moment alone. "You okay?" She crooned into his ear.

"Yeah..I just never figured I'd love them so much,you know? I mean...I haven't even met them yet." KC's hand glided down to rest on Claire's belly.

"I never thought I would either." She told him,lacing their fingers together and bringing her head down to kiss his knuckles.

"You know...when we had....when we slept together,I was terrified at first. I mean...you just seemed really...experienced." He whispered quietly. "I kept worrying that you had already slept with Derek or Michael and I felt jealous of them."

"But I _didn't_ sleep with either of them KC." She said.

He nodded and kissed her. "I know that now. But I didn't then."

-----

"I feel as if everyone is staring at me!" Claire complained nervously as she walked into the school. Her arms went to cover her belly.

Darcy and Alli crowded around Claire,holding her protectively. "Just ignore them." Alli said softly,glaring at the people who dared to stare.

"Seriously Claire. They are just a bunch of losers." Darcy declared adamantly.

"I wish KC were here!" She moaned. KC had ended up having to go to school early to help Simpson with something.

"Gee thanks Claire!" Alli said sarcastically.

"Sorry. You and Darc are great. I just really want KC." Claire said apologetically.

"You do know she was kidding right?" Darcy asked with a giggle.

"Hey! Claire,who's your baby daddy?" Derek asked nastily,stepping infront of the trio.

"Leave me alone Derek." Claire mumbled,lowering her eyes and flushing in embarrassement and hate,why had she ever hung around him? She wondered.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you don't say that to KC and you certainly wouldn't have two months ago." Derek said.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Asked a new voice,this one being Holly J. "Tell me,do you feel strong picking on fourteen year olds? Or are you jealous that you aren't getting any?"

He took a step torward her threatingly when the bell for homeroom finally rang.

Holly J turned to look at Claire. "You really should've told on that creep when you had the chance,you know." She said before walking off.

Alli blinked. "Well....that was surprising."

"I know. Holly J was actually _nice. _But what did she mean when she said that you should've told when you had the chance?" Darcy asked.

"Derek and Michael caught me with KC in the library the day the twins were conceived. I ended up going to the Dot and I went to the bathroom and they ended up cornering me. Spinner and Holly J stopped them from doing anything" Claire told them,eyes squeezing shut as she shuddered in disgust.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but I agree with Holly J." Alli said,thoroughly creeped out by either agreeing with Holly J or learning what those pigs had tried to do to Claire,was unknown.

-

**Next Chapter:A meeting with the adoptive parents,Claire get's nearer to the do-date,KC and Claire control themselves from acting on their hormones again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Imperfect**

**Chapter Twenty**

Claire sighed and grabbed KC's hand with her own,nervously. Her other hand fiddled to smooth her hair before falling to rest on her belly. Today was the day that she and KC would be talking to the potential adoptive parents of their twins. "I can't believe we're doing this." She murmured to him.

He gave her a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze on her hand as the door slowly opened.

A woman in her late twenties stood there with her golden blond hair in a messy bun. Her brown eyes stared at Claire and KC in a friendly way as she let them step inside. "You must be KC and Claire." She said as she ushered them to a small,floral love seat which they sat in together,still holding hands. She bustled into the kitchen and brought in two cups of hot green tea. "My husband is upstairs. Could you two wait right here while I go and get him?" She asked,before she headed up the staircase.

"She seems nice." KC observed as his eyes roved around the living room.

Claire nodded and took a small sip of tea,flinching when the hot liquid burned her tongue.

Just then,the blonde woman came back downstairs,dragging her husband---a dark haired man with equally dark eyes. They took a seat together in a chair on the left side of the love seat. "Well...I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Theresa Madlyn Cole,as you already know. I am twenty eight years old. This is my husband,David. We've been trying to have a child of our own ever since our first year of marriage. That was six years ago. I'd given up hope that I would get my dream of having children. That is until a friend suggested adoption." Theresa said to the two teens who sat on her love seat.

David spoke up then. "When we got your call,we were in utter shock. We felt so happy. Our dream was finally coming true. I am glad to meet you two. And I hope you know...if you choose us as your babies' parents,you will always have a place here in our home. The babies' will grow up knowing you as their godparents."

Claire smiled at the young,hopeful couple. "That's so sweet Mr Cole. Mrs Cole." She said to them,swallowing thickly.

"Please,call me David and my wife,Theresa." David said,smiling at them.

"Would you....would you tell them that they were adopted when they get older?" KC asked nervously,staring down at his shaking hands.

David and Theresa shared looks with one another. "I suppose we would. If they started to question why they don't look at us or something we would tell them and you would be a part of that. I wouldn't want them believing that they were so unlovable that you guys' chose to give them up." Theresa said with a shake of her head.

KC sighed and bit his lip,feeling a tear run down his cheek. He caught Claire's gaze with his own,talking to her with his eyes. He turned back to David and Theresa. "I--I think Claire and I would like you two to adopt our babies." He choked out. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do but he knew,just as Claire knew--that it was for the best. Their son and daughter deserved parents who could give them everything they wanted and needed. Who could provide for them.

----

KC and Claire were back at the Edward's home two hours later. Claire's parents and Darcy weren't home so the two teens had the house to themselves for a little while.

"You know...it's nice being alone with you. Since we told our parents that I was pregnant we've hardly gotten a moment alone." Claire said as KC kissed her knuckles. She giggled at the feel of his soft lips against her skin and laced her fingers with his. She rested a hand on his chest and pushed herself up so that they were face to face their lips only inches away from eachother.

KC lowered his mouth to his girlfriend's,pressing his hand to the small of her back and pulling her closer.

Claire's hands looped around his neck and tangled in his hair as she kissed him back deeply. She pulled herself up on her knees so she could press herself against him more,which was hard considering the obtrusivness of her pregnant belly. KC fell back against the arm of the couch with the force of the kisses. The two pulled away from one another slowly,and KC sat up smoothing down his bunched up t-shirt that Claire had pushed up so she could feel the expanse of skin.

"We should stop." KC said breathlessly as he helped Claire into a sitting position beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head against her's.

"Your right." Claire mumbled sleeply,burrowing her head into his shoulder. There would be plenty of time for this after the babies were born. They'd just have to be careful.

---

KC held Claire's hand as they listened to Nurse Natalie. Their babies would soon be born sometime this month and KC and Claire could hardly even believe that this was all real. Pretty soon their son and daughter would be brought into this world---and given to the Coles. And right then..KC didn't know how to feel.

**Next/last part:Claire's water breaks. The babies are born and named and adopted by the Coles.**

**A/N:Next chapter will be the last one. Then there will be a sequel about the twins when they are fourteen and in the ninth grade. It will also be about the secret of their real parents coming out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Imperfect**

**Chapter 21**

They were sitting on the porch of the Bhundari home when it happened. Claire's water broke. Her fist clenched at her sides and she let out a surprised gasp. KC was at basketball practice with Connor,her mom and dad were at work,and Darcy was at home. That meant that they'd have to make four phone calls,not counting calling the Coles.

"Oh...my...god!" Squealed out Alli with wide eyes. "I am gonna get Sav to help get you in the car,then we are going to the hospital! Stay here!" With that she ran into the house,letting the screen door hit the side of the building.

Claire nodded and gasped,hand floating up to grip at the white,wicker chair as a contraction shot through her. What was taking Alli so long? She'd went to get her brother fifteen minutes ago!

Suddenly the door slammed open again and Alli bounded out with Sav behind her. "Okay..okay." The dark haired girl muttered breathlessly,brushing an annoying strand of hair from off her forehead. "I called KC. He and Connor are on their way,I called Darcy and she is packing you an overnight bag for when you get out of the hospital and everything and she will meet us at the hospital. Your parents are also on their way and so are the Coles and the Guthries." Alli continued to ramble on and on as she helped her friend into the backseat of her parents' minivan. Then she climbed into the front seat,smoothing out her friend's hair before buckling up.

---------------------

Sav drove to the hospital and parked his car in the very front,immediatly helping Alli get Claire. They hurried her into the hospital and were given a wheelchair by a receptionist.

"Claire!" They heard someone yell. Alli craned her neck and stood on the tips of her toes,waving her right hand wildly when she saw KC.

KC ran over to them,completely out of breath. He leaned down to kiss Claire softly,just a gentle brush of lips against one another.

"We have to get her to her hospital room!" A tiny gray haired nurse said. Her mouth set in a firm line as she bustled the group along. She stopped at the doors leading further into the hospital. "Hold it! Only the father can go back!" She yelled at them.

KC stepped forward nervously to encouraging slaps on the back from Sav,Alli,and Connor. "Tell everyone what's going on. I will try to get back out here and tell you everything." He said,before following the nurse and Claire.

---------------------

It was hours later that Claire held her son in her arms. KC sat beside her on the bed,holding their little girl. "I know you don't understand babies,but we are doing what we think is best for you. I mean,KC and I are teenagers. There is no way we could provide you with everything you'll want or need. But you have to know...we will always be there for you. Always. Perhaps not as your parents...but in your life." She said,tears beginning to wet her face as she kissed her son's head and placed him gently into the cradle of Theresa's arms. KC did the same to their daughter before handing the pink faced child wrapped in a yellow receiving blanket,to David.

Theresa smiled at the little boy in her arms as the nurse asked for a name. "Gabriel. Gabriel Alexander Cole."

"And Audrina Madison-Hope Cole." David said,smiling down at the little girl he held. The little light brown haired beauty.

Clare and KC watched as their babies were passed to the nurse so they could be taken to the nursery. They could feel the hugs David and Theresa planted on them before they said their goodbyes. Only then did Claire and KC let themselves cry.

When Darcy walked into the room and over to the bed,Claire immediatly launched herself into her sister's arms....and sobbed into her chest. KC moved closer to the two girls and put an arm around both of their shoulders,lowering his head.

**The End.**

**There will be a sequel to this called Perfect Reflections. The first chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow. It will be about Gabriel and Audrina going to highschool. It will also be about them finding out the truth about their past and about KC and Clare after graduating,etc.**


End file.
